La maid
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Sin embargo, Valka no era asi, al contrario, después reponerse de la sorpresa inicial esboza una sonrisa al ver esta escena, sobre todo porque al parecer volvia a repetirse la historia: Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a la literatura" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk". Lemon.


**La maid**

* * *

 **Summary:** Sin embargo, Valka no era asi, al contrario, después reponerse de la sorpresa inicial esboza una sonrisa al ver esta escena, sobre todo porque al parecer volvia a repetirse la historia: Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a la literatura" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk". Lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de la franquicia de HTTYD -ni libros ni películas- son míos, son de sus dueños.

 **Rated:** M

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, asi que ya saben, no niños.

* * *

Esto es Berk... Un lugar apaciblemente helado, tanto así que se puede dejar la carne al aire libre en la noche y para la mañana esta perfectamente congelada... Un refrigerador natural.

Sin embargo, nuestra atención se centra en una casa, o más bien mansión, en donde un matrimonio de mediana edad esta dormido de forma tranquila: un hombre pelirrojo con barba y complexión robusta, y una mujer castaña de aspecto delicado, la cual se movía ligeramente con cierta incomodidad en la inmensa cama, y no era por su esposo. Algo le decía en su interior que esa noche no era igual a las otras noches.

Decidió levantarse ponerse una bata y salir para tomar un vaso de agua. Al salir del cuarto volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación, de la cual no tenía idea por que lo sentía, además de no saber si esa sensación era buena o mala.

Después de tomar un poco de agua, volteó a mirar -aun en medio de la oscuridad- hacia el cuarto de su hijo... Su querido hijo. Y decir que pareciera ser ayer que lo tenía cargando en sus brazos. Ahora ya era todo un hombre.

Valka esboza una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que decide ir a visitar a su hijo, ver si estaba bien, tal como lo hacía hace varios años. Llega a la puerta, la abre, mira hacia adentro y... Lo que ve no sería considerado como lo que una madre espera ver.

Dentro del cuarto se encuentra Hiccup, su "pequeño" hijo ya de 20 años, cubierto por una sabana... Sólo por una sábana, a la vez que esta abrazado a una chica rubia, completamente dormidos después de que seguramente hicieron el amor. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era la identidad de la chica: no era cualquiera, era nada mas y nada menos que Astrid... La maid.

Una madre normal de la alta sociedad hubiera dado el grito en el cielo o se hubiera puesto a acusar a la chica de seducir a su hijo para obtener ventajas. Sin embargo, Valka no era asi, al contrario, después reponerse de la sorpresa inicial esboza una sonrisa al ver esta escena, sobre todo porque al parecer volvia a repetirse la historia:

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **21 años antes**

En el salón de música de la familia Haddock se encontraba un joven pelirrojo frente a un piano ensayando lo más posible que pudiera -a pesar de que no lograba grandes avances- para poder lograr la atención de su amada.

Si bien Estoico no será el más artístico, el mas creativo, ni el más astuto, el hara todo lo posible -incluso lo que en circunstancias normales jamás haría en su vida- con tal de llamar la atención de la chica que le robó su corazón con una sola mirada, desde hacía ya un par de años.

 **-Aquí está su café, joven maestro.**

Y allí, entrando justo en ese momento al salón, aparece la dueña de su ser: la maid de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que le sirve el cafe.

 **-Muchas gracias Valka,** dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

 **-Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?** Preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

 **-No... No, no gracias, puedes retirarte.**

Ella realizó una leve reverencia para posteriormente retirarse. Estoico pensó que debería ser al revés, que el tendría que hacer la reverencia, gracias a que ella fue quien le dio luz a su vida.

Siguió practicando con el piano sin gran éxito: a pesar de ya tener la música lista, no podía coordinar la letra, lo que quería expresar. Sabia que esa canción no debía salir de la mente, sino del corazón. Así que se toma un tiempo, toma un poco del café de su querida maid y antes de tomar de lleno la inspiración, piensa en su musa.

Por su parte, Valka habia regresado a realizar sus labores en la mansion, los cuales en realidad ya eran pocos, debido a que ya estaba anocheciendo y los señores se encontraban fuera de la residencia. Pero a pesar del mal trato que recibía de los patrones -en parte por su condición de sirvienta y parte debido a su baja autoestima, ya que era huérfana- continuaba trabajando alli gracias a el, al joven que nunca la trato mal, que siempre procuro su bien... Y que a pesar de que era un imposible, al joven que en secreto amaba.

Decidío volver a ir rumbo al salón de música, con la esperanza de volver a verlo una vez mas en ese dia, y con eso se podría ir a dormir en paz. Pero al ir abriendo la puerta lentamente para verlo, nunca imagino oír lo que el diria.

 **-Esta canción... Es por ti Valka.**

Esta se quedo paralizada: a que se refería el joven maestro al decir que era por ella? Acaso... Acaso el...?

 **EN LAS DANZAS Y EN LOS SUEÑOS (VERSIÓN ESPAÑOL LATINO)**

 **LINK EN YOUTUBE: watch?v=Wzsmn1He78Y**

 _(Estoico)_

 **Por bravo mar navegaré**

 **Ahogarme yo no temo**

 **Y sortearé la tempestad**

 **Si eres para mi**

Valka nunca hubiera imaginado que el cantara, es más, parecería que en la vida jamás lo haria, así que el hecho de que el, con una canción y sin una pizca de hipocresía en su corazón, confesara todo lo que sentia.

 _(Estoico)_

 **Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz**

 **Me harán dejar mi viaje**

 **Si me prometes corazón**

 **Amar...**

En ese momento detuvo su tocar el piano, ya que la inspiración se le habia ido y no sabia que más tocar. Pero lo que no esperaba fue que la musa de su inspiración se encontrara en ese lugar, oyendo fijamente todo lo que le dedico, y menos lo siguiente:

 _(Valka)_

 **Amarme por la eternidad...**

Estoico reaccionó asombrado al verla justo alli en ese lugar. Cuanto de la cancion había escuchado? No pudo decir nada, ya que ella lo instó a seguir tocando el piano.

 _(Valka)_

 **Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal**

 **Me asombran tus palabras**

 **No quiero una empresa audaz**

 **Es bastante si me abrazas**

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa al ver que sus sentimientos eran realmente correspondidos, lo cual los animo a seguir cantando, mas bien de forma improvisada que planificada:

 _(Estoico)_

 **Sortijas de oro te traeré**

 **Poemas te voy a cantar**

 **Te libraré de todo mal**

 **Si siempre me acompañas**

 _(Valka)_

 **Sortijas de oro para que**

 **Poemas no me importan ya**

 **Tu mano solo sostener**

 **Mejor que eso no hay más**

 _(Estoico & Valka) _

**Con tus abrazos y tu amor**

 **En las danzas y en los sueños**

 **Sin penas y alegría igual**

 **Conmigo yo te llevo**

 **Por bravo mar navegaré**

 **Ahogarme yo no temo**

 **Y sortearé la tempestad**

 **Si eres para mi!**

Al terminar la canción, Estoico se paro, haciendo que Valka choque con accidente con el y este a punto de caer de no ser porque el propio pelirrojo la sujetó de la cintura, quedando frente a frente mirándose fijamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que hacer, asi que ambos decidieron decir lo que sentian en un par de palabras, al mismo tiempo:

 **-Te amo.**

Ambos se sorprendieron oír tan directamente esa confesión, aun a pesar de haber cantado ya juntos. Pero a la vez, estallaban de emoción en su interior por sentirse amados tal como amaban. Asi que, de manera tímida, ambos procedieron a acercarse lentamente hasta unir sus labios, lenta, suave y cálidamente, demostrando lo que no se podía decir con palabras.

* * *

Asi fueron pasando dos meses, entre encuentros furtivos y besos a escondidas, transcurría la vida de ellos, teniendo una relación en secreto, la cual empezaba a creer Valka que era sólo un juego para el... Hasta ese dia, donde en la soledad del mismo salón de música, Estoico hizo algo que ella nunca esperaría:

 **-Valka, se que creerás que esto para mí es un juego, una diversion... Pero no lo es así. Te amo de verdad, por eso,** se inclina frente a ella a la vez que saca una cajita con un anillo dentro, el cual se lo muestra, **te casarías conmigo, mi reina?**

Ella se quedo estática: nunca se hubiera esperado esto. Asi que con lágrimas en los ojos, procedió a besarlo con pasión.

 **-Supongo que eso es un si?**

 **-Si, si, si...**

Le pine el anillo en el dedo, a la vez que la levanta para darle vueltas de felicidad.

 **-No sabes que feliz me haz hecho.**

 **-Acado lo dudabas? Estoico, soy tuya. Recuerdalo. Es mas,** dijo acercándose a el, **por favor, hazme tuya.**

Estoico abrio mucho los ojos en ese momento: si bien la ama y quiere formar con ella una familia, no se esperaba esto en ese momento -además de su clara timidez e inexperiencia en el tema-. Sin embargo ahora los roles se invierten: ella era la ama, él el sirviente, y la complaceria en lo que quisiera.

 **-E... E... Estas segura de esto?**

Valka asiente ante la pregunta.

 **-Entonces...** Dijo aún con timidez, **Así sera mi reina.**

El empezo a besarla a la vez que dejan el salón de música y avanzan rumbo al dormitorio del pelirrojo. Una vez ya dentro, Valka choca contra la cama y cae lentamente a la vez que él empieza a besarla en el cuello.

Una vez ya en la cama y estando sobre ella, empieza a acariciar sus curvas -que quizás no seran muchas pero tampoco son decepcionantes- sobre la ropa. Ella empieza a gemir levemente, dando a entender que quiere más -o si no, que significa el hecho de que le quito la playera y acaricia su torso, haciéndolo gemir también?-

Y como sus deseos son órdenes, empieza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa del uniforme, hasta que finalmente queda fuera del panorama y puede ver su sosten blanco, tal como su pureza que ahora esta por quitarle.

Ella no pierde el tiempo, le desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja dejandolo solo con los boxers, los cuales evidenciaban que en efecto, el amigo de abajo va poniéndose a tono.

 **-Impresionada?**

Valka se muerde el labio, pero antes de que siquiera intente quitárselo, Estoico la vuelve a tirar a la cama.

 **-Recuerde mi reina, yo la voy a complacer. Permitame hacerlo.**

Con eso, ella dejo que le quitara la falda de uniforme -el cual se aseguraría que jamas volviese a utilizar-, a la vez que no podía aguantar los gemidos que salían de su boca. Por su parte, el temía que lo estuviera haciendo mal, en gran parte por ser la primera vez, aunque debia reconocer que los consejos pervertidos de Gobber si que le servian.

Asi que empezo a acariciar sus senos, haciendola gemir aun mas, a la vez que sabia que llegaban al punto de no retorno. Con una mirada le transimitio su duda y con otra recibió la respuesta: no parar. Ante esto, y después de batallar un rato, pudo quitarle el sosten, dejando a la vista ese par de bellos montículos que Valka trató de cubrir sin gran éxito, ya que Estoico fue a darles asalto, tocandolos, besandolos, mordiendolos.

La castaña se retorcia de placer debajo de el, jalandole el cabello a cada ola de placer que sentia. Y eso que solo era el inicio.

Fue bajando lentamente por su vientre plano, besando cada centímetro de piel, hasta llegar a la zona mas íntima, sagrada y pura de su humanidad, en la cual solo acaricio al inicio sobre las panties, pero al ver como sin palabras le exigía más, no podía negarse: quito esta última prenda de su cuerpo, para finalmente observarla en todo su bello esplendor.

Alli bajo de el, se encontraba Valka, completamente desnuda, con sus cabellos castaños esparcidos en la cama, con un ligero sonrojo y denotando una inocencia que estaba a nada de ser quitada.

 **-Mi reina... Permitame decir que es la mujer más hermosa que jamás hayan contemplado mis ojos.**

Tras esto el mismo decidio quitarse los boxers, quedando en las mismas condiciones, a la vez que ella admiraba cada detalle del cuerpo de Estoico , quien sin lugar a dudas era lo que una chica podia pedir. Sobre todo en cierta parte, era más de lo que podía pedir. Así, antes de que ella tomara el control, procedio a asaltar el santuario virgen, acariciando lentamente la zona, haciendo que Valka literalmente pidiera mas y mas:

 **-Oh... Ah... Por favor, lo que sea, hagalo ya mi rey!**

Si, eso le levantó el ego, y la excitación de ella le levantó otra zona, asi que haciendo caso a las exigencias de su Majestad, procedio a ir tomando posicion sobre ella:

 **-Valka, no quiero dañarte.**

 **-Por favor hazlo, lo podré soportar.**

Estoico fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente en Valka, la cual fue sintiendo el dolor poco a poco. A pesar de que lo querían evitar, esa era la última barrera que les impediría amarse con todo su ser, y esa iba a caer.

En el momento en que ella sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, solto un grito de dolor, ademas de unas lágrimas que fueron secadas por el. Ella permanecio en silencio unos momentos, hasta que empezo a mover las caderas, dando la señal de que podía continuar.

 **-Oh... Ah...**

 **-Mm... Ng...**

 **-Te... Te amo... Ah...**

 **-Y yo a ti... Mm...**

Y asi, el cuarto se fue llenando tanto de una sinfonía sin igual como de un intenso calor a pesar de ser una noche fría de enero. Asi iban avanzando, entregándose en cada embestida, dejando marcas de propiedad, marcando su territorio: Valka le encajaba las uñas en su espalda ferozmente a la vez que Estoico mordia su cuello, sus labios, sus senos.

Y justo cuando iban a llegar al climax, ambos juraron su amor eterno a la vez que el pelirrojo daba una ultima embestida y derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer el amor, tomaron las cobijas que estaban en la cama y se taparon con ellas estando abrazados:

 **-Nunca pensé... Que yo llegara a ser amada asi.**

 **-Ahora no lo dudes... Te amo mi futura reina.**

 **-Y yo a ti mi próximo rey.**

Y asi quedaron dormidos, abrazados, en el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos, primero los siguientes nueve meses -aunque en ese momento no lo sabian- y luego el resto de sus días.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Valka sonrió ante estos recuerdos, a la vez que vuelve a ver a los enamorados y confirma que algunas cosas son hereditarias. No le extrañaría si Astrid ya tiene el anillo de compromiso.

 **-Valka, mi amor, que es lo que ocu...**

Le alcanza a tapar la boca a su esposo antes de que los despierte, y entre señas, le muestra lo que hay dentro del cuarto: a los dos jóvenes desnudos cubiertos sólo por la sábana.

 **-Pareciera que algunas cosas van en la sangre.**

 **-Solo promete no ponerte como mis padres cuando nos descubrieron.**

 **-Ni siquiera para asustar a Astrid?**

Estoico sonrio.

 **-Esta bien, un poco. Y luego los avergonzamos tantito.**

 **-A veces pienso que clase de padres somos.**

 **-Somos únicos en nuestra especie... Mi reina.**

 **-Y no lo dudo... Mi rey.**

Asi, ambos adultos se fueron a descansar, seguros de que la historia se volvía a repetir: hace 21 años, Valka, de maid a señora. Hoy, Astrid sigue el mismo camino. Quien no quisiera ser los Haddock, o la maid de estos?

* * *

 **Si, es algo... no se si definirlo como diferente o extraño, pero al fin lo saque de mi mente. Tan solo con imaginarse vestidas de maids a Astrid y a Valka -aunque claro mas joven xD- si que provocan reacciones. Y tal como el padre, el hijo...**

 **En fin, esta es mi contribucion al foro, espero les guste, saludos.**

.


End file.
